El amor de padres
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: Una historia sobre la familia Asakura, sobre como Hana se siente respecto a sus padres y como se puede llegar a comprender el amor de estos, espero que les guste.


**Primero que nada, no me agrada poner un disclamer que diga; "Shaman King no me pertenece", Takei nunca va a leer esto, y si lo hiciera pues así me demande yo estaría feliz de que el me lea XD**

**Al parecer la inspiración con lo que le gusta a los que escribimos fanfics es mucha, tengo otros dos proyectos desde hace meses y no los he finalizado, este lo terminé solo en una semana, es porque adoro el tema y la idea se me ocurrió tras leer el OneShot de Shaman King Flowers, espero que les guste.**

* * *

El amor de padres.

-Que aburrido- suspiró un chico de cabellos rubios al aire tranquilo del cementerio.

-¿Sucede algo amo Hana?- le preguntó Amidamaru al joven.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sucede algo Amidamaru?-

-Pues usted parece estar deprimido por algo, ¿Es acaso su entrenamiento?-

El rubio dudó unos segundos para responder, hace bastante tiempo, un poco después de a ver visto a sus padres de nuevo, sentía un sentimiento de soledad, ¿No se suponía que si ellos regresaron era para estar con el?, Pues eso creía pero su madre solo lo hacia entrenar, aprendió a temerle tanto como a mamá Tamao por eso, o mejor dicho a que no le agradara mucho, por otra parte su padre no era tan malo, solo que le molestaba esa estúpida personalidad relajada y que le recordara el rostro de su fastidioso tío Hao, además de que parecía un hippie, si no viviera en la misma casa que el juraría que fumaba algo para estar así de alegre todo el día, sin mencionar que su gusto por la música de Bob era sospechoso, a pesar de que a el también le gustara.

-Bien creo que puedo confiar en ti… la verdad no sé que tengo en la mente, no me preocupa el entrenamiento ni nada, es como si… me faltara algo- concluyó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-No sé de que me habla, ¿Qué puede ser eso que le falte?-

Hana pensó por un momento, desde hace días quería obtener respuesta de lo que lo aquejaba, pero solo se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Hana!- se escuchó una voz a las espaldas del chico.

El volteó y se encontró con un hombre alto y apariencia de hippie que se asemejaba a el.

-¿Qué quieres hippie estúpido?-dijo el mostrándose serio.

-Jiji- Yoh dejó escapar una de sus estúpidas risas mientras se tocaba la nariz- la cena está lista hijo, vamos.

Hana suspiró, no quería hacerle caso a su padre, pero de verdad tenia hambre, así que se levantó y junto a el caminaron hacia la pensión.

Yoh puso su mano en la rubia cabellera de su hijo mientras la revolvía riendo, Hana respondió a esto inflando las mejillas y mirándolo de reojo.

-Dime hijo, ¿Por qué estas triste o en que estabas pensando?- preguntó Yoh.

Hana levantó una ceja extrañado- ¿que te hace pensar que me encuentro así?-

Yoh bajo la mirada a su hijo sin dejar de sonreír -Cuando yo era niño y necesitaba paz y tranquilidad o estaba deprimido también venía al cementerio-

Hana abrió sus ojos, ¿En verdad tenía algo más en común que su apellido y gusto por el reggae con su padre?

-Tu lo has dicho, eso lo hacías tu, yo soy muy diferente a ti hombre flojo- Dijo alejándose de Yoh.

-Amo Yoh le ruego que lo disculpe, el aun es un niño y…- decía Amidamaru.

-Tranquilo, Amidamaru, todo estará bien- le respondió Yoh al espíritu mientras su hijo se alejaba.

* * *

Luego de la cena Hana no se levantó, al igual que su madre, ya que esta le comenzó a cuestionar sobre su entrenamiento de ese día, pero el no estaba de humor para escucharla.

¿Por que razón Hana era así con todos en especial sus padres?, aunque le costaba trabajo llamarlos así en especial a Anna, pues Mamá Tamao era todo para el, pero desde que supo lo que había pasado, sobre sus muertes en el medio oriente (PD: si no sabes de que hablo lee el Manga o revisa Shaman King wikia), de alguna manera los aceptó un poco mas, sin embargo no podía comportarse como un hijo normal, tal vez era su orgullo y resentimiento de la falta que le habían hecho.

-Hana, ¿Me estás escuchando?- le dijo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo, que quieres?- respondió sin inmutarse.

-¿Perdón, como me respondiste?- lo reprendió Anna frunciendo el seño.

-Dime Mamá- replicó el fastidiado.

-¿Pregunté que si concluiste la rutina que te expliqué esta mañana?-

-¡Demonios si, hice esas torturas, siempre las hago!- exclamó el levantándose ya enojado de la actitud de su madre.

-Eres un grosero jovencito, ¿A dónde vas tan tarde además esta lloviendo muy fuerte?-

-Ese no es tu problema, así que adiós- dijo el saliendo furioso.

Yoh escuchó la discusión y se acercó a Anna.

-¿Yoh como puedes permitir que nos hable así?

-Bueno Annita yo…-

-Es un arrogante, no entiendo por que tiene esa personalidad tan fría, distante y…-

-¿Tan parecida a ti?- sugirió Yoh haciendo que su esposa se quedara en silencio.

-Yo… ¿por que dices eso?-preguntó mirándolo.

-Estuvimos muchos años lejos de el, comprendo como se siente, el es tu hijo y la verdad aunque no lo notes, su personalidad es como la tuya-

-¿Soy así de molesta?- preguntó Anna bajando el rostro pero Yoh la sujetó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Jiji para mi eres perfecta así Annita, pero si tienes algo que decirle a Hana es mejor que se lo digas- respondió el antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Esto es el colmo, siempre me hace entrenar tan duro y nunca valora mi esfuerzo, al menos papá es un idiota pero no es tan gruñón como esa mujer, ¿Como se pudo fijar en ella?- decía Hana para si mismo sentado bajo la lluvia en el cementerio.

-Amo Hana no es bueno que esté afuera con este clima- dijo el espíritu apareciendo a lado de Hana.

-Déjame en paz Amidamaru, quiero estar solo- regañó el chico a su espíritu.

El samurái no tuvo mas opción que acatar las ordenes del shaman y se retiró dejándolo solo.

Durante toda la noche no dejaba de pensar en por que además de sentirse tan solo, tenia que soportar esa fea actitud de su madre todos los días, si tan solo alguna vez le dijera "Bien hecho hijo" luego de que acabara el entrenamiento de forma exitosa, pero no, cuando eso pasaba solo recibía otra tarea que realizar aun mas difícil.

Por si fuera poco su sufrimiento, como el bien lo sabía, toda acción tiene una reacción, y era obvio que quedarse bajo la lluvia le afectaría, aunque fuese un poderoso shaman seguía siendo un simple humano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tamao preparaba una bandeja con un té y otras cosas como plantas medicinales.

-¿Ryu podrías llevarle este té y estas medicinas a Hana?, se resfrió desde anoche por quedarse bajo la lluvia- pidió Tamao de forma amable.

Anna escuchó lo que dijo sorprendiéndose, de inmediato se preocupó, increíblemente, no tenia intenciones de regañar a su hijo esta vez.

-Claro que si señorita Tamao- respondió Ryu llevando las cosas a la habitación del chico.

-¡Achuu! ¡Achuu!...- repetía Hana sin poder dejar de estornudar.

-Pero que irresponsable es usted joven maestro, mire que quedarse toda la noche bajo la lluvia fue algo muy estúpido- decía Ryu mientras le ponía un paño de agua a Hana en la frente para bajar su fiebre.

-Lo sé Ryu- respondió Hana desviando la mirada.

-Amo Hana… por favor no se muera- sollozaba un pequeño Amidamaru lagrimando.

-Cálmate Amidamaru, no conozco el primer humano que halla muerto por un resfriado, no tienes que estar aquí- respondió el chico para calmar a su espíritu.

-¿De verdad?... bueno pero si se siente mal o sucede algo no dude en invocarme- dijo el espíritu antes de desaparecer.

-Muy bien joven maestro, no se levante, descanse y abríguese bien-

-Lo haré, gracias Ryu-

Al salir del cuarto de Hana Ryu se encontró con Anna recostada contra la pared cruzada de brazos y una mirada baja.

-¿Cómo esta el?-

-Aun tiene fiebre, le di la medicina pero habrá que esperar- respondió el viendo fijamente a Anna- ¿le preocupa mucho verdad doña Anna?-

-Claro que si… el debe seguir entrenando- rectificó ella evadiendo la mirada de Ryu.

-Sabe algo doña Anna, a pesar de que le he dado la mejor medicina para su cuerpo, solo usted puede darle la medicina para su espíritu, usted sabe muy bien la razón por la que pasó la noche afuera- reprochó el hombre y se marchó.

Ella no respondió y no demostró nada, esas palabras eran tan ciertas que no podía decirle algo en su defensa.

Con mucha delicadeza entró al cuarto de su hijo, lo vio acostado en la cama muy débil, "El está así por mi culpa", pensó tristemente al ver a su único hijo tan enfermo.

Hana había visto a su madre entrar con un ojo medio abierto, quiso decirle que se marchara pero si le hablaba, posiblemente le habría regañado y conociéndola lo habría puesto a entrenar así, por lo que decidió hacerse el que estaba dormido.

-¿Hana estas despierto?- preguntó ella acercándose al futón donde estaba su hijo.

-"De seguro este ogro quiere ponerme a entrenar pero no pienso hacerlo"- pensó el chico.

De repente sintió como la mano de su madre se posaba en su frente, al principio para sentir su fiebre, luego comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera rubia y con su otra mano hacía lo mismo con su mejilla, era algo totalmente extraño para el, pues pocas muestras de afecto recordaba haber tenido alguna vez, en especial de sus padres.

-"¿Por que hace esto?, ¿será que es Tamao y no la veo bien?"- pensó Hana al ser acariciado por su madre biológica por primera vez desde que tenia memoria.

-Eres igual a tu padre Hana, al menos no saliste igual de perezoso que el- el chico sintió un cálido y agradable aliento en su rostro por ese susurro, decidió abrir los ojos, pero lo que encontró fue una imagen sorprendente que nunca pensó ver en vida y tal vez ni siquiera después de su muerte, era algo que nunca olvidaría.

-"¿Mamá esta sonriendo? Pero si no estoy entrenando ni le he servido su comida ¿Por qué me está sonriendo? Tal vez estoy soñando"- pensaba Hana confundido, a pesar de estar con la nariz congestionada pudo percibir un olor, un olor agradable, extrañamente familiar, que por alguna razón lo hacía recordar algo distante, pero no pensó mas, pues ese embriagante olor lo hizo perderse en el mismo mientras inconscientemente esbozaba una sonrisa.

Anna le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo – Descansa- dijo y salió del cuarto.

-Pero que demonios fue eso- dijo Hana levantándose y tocando su frente- que yo sepa ella es una sacerdotisa no una bruja, pero aun así me hipnotizó, ¿que pretendía con venir aquí y hacer eso?-

Hana estaba confundido por lo que acababa de sentir, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que quería repetir esa sensación.

* * *

Al siguiente día Hana se sentía mejor, pues las medicinas al parecer habían hecho efecto, se levantó con más ánimos y bajó a la sala de la pensión donde encontró a sus padres.

-Hola Hanita hijo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

La verdad Hana detestaba que su padre se refiriera a el con cualquier forma cariñosa, pero extrañamente por lo sucedido la noche anterior con su madre, el sentía mas ánimos de los normales, normalmente lo habría derribado con su legendaria izquierda pero solo se limitó a responderle.

-Algo mejor que ayer- respondió serio.

Hana desvió la mirada a su madre, tenia su común y seria expresión, ahora que lo notaba era igual que el, sin duda ella era su madre, pero aun podía recordar esa sonrisa, desde que había visto a Anna solo había comprendido la imagen de esa mujer como alguien totalmente normal, pero ahora la veía mas hermosa, nunca había sentido eso, ni siquiera por Tamao o Alumi.

-Entrenarás luego del desayuno vea ponerte algo mas cómodo para hacerlo bien- le dijo su madre sin mirarlo.

El asintió sintiendo que ese día las cosas no cambiarían mucho.

Horas mas tarde Hana se encontraba frustrado en el patio de la pensión sin poder concluir su rutina, ese sentimiento de soledad que había estado experimentando, raramente había desaparecido por unos segundos con lo que su madre había hecho, y aunque no se sentía satisfecho del todo realmente quería volver a experimentar esa experiencia, ¿Pero como? Si al parecer su madre ese día había vuelto a ser esa persona fría y autoritaria de siempre.

¿Cómo podía ponerlo a hacer entrenamientos tan imposibles?, el solo era un niño y lo que le pedían eran entrenamientos que solo su tío Hao podría realizar.

Deprimido y sin saber que hacer bajó la mirada y se sentó muy abatido en el suelo.

-No me digas que vas a rendirte tan rápido hijo-

-Ahh- suspiró el- ¿Qué quieres papá?, no estoy de humor para uno de tus estúpidos sermones, y si, ya sé que todo va estar bien- replicó Hana prediciendo lo que Yoh le diría.

-Jiji veo que aprendes rápido, toma- dijo entregándole un jugo de naranjas a su hijo.

Hana lo miró con desconfianza y tomó la botella, si no hubiera sido de naranjas no lo hubiera aceptado.

Abrió la botella y comenzó a beber rápidamente, pues realmente estaba exhausto.

-También te gustan mucho las naranjas verdad jiji ese es mi hijo- dijo Yoh con su actitud infantil de siempre mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Hana, quien lo miraba de reojo.

-"De acuerdo, mi apellido, la música de Bob, algunas facciones de la cara, nuestro espíritu acompañante, el mismo lugar para pensar y ahora las naranjas. No cabe duda de que este idiota es mi padre"- Hana rió para sus adentros al pensar esto.

-De acuerdo, gracias, pero ahora si me disculpas debo entrenar para que esa mujer no me regañe de nuevo- dijo poniendo se de pie y empuñando su arma de nuevo.

-Jiji, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, solo tienes que golpear esos quince puntos en menos de doce segundos verdad?-

-¿Eso te parece muy fácil tonto?- dijo Hana furioso.

-Bueno mira, te mostrare- respondió Yoh desenvainando a Harusame.

-¿Eso no es de mamá Tamao?- preguntó Hana extrañado al ver el arma.

-Bueno… la verdad originalmente es de Amidamaru, hablando de eso, préstamelo un momento por favor-

-Amo Yoh, hace mucho que no hace una posesión conmigo, ¿Está seguro de esto?- preguntó el espíritu.

-Si, no tiene nada de malo- Yoh sonrreia como siempre- De acuerdo Hana, presta atención-

Pasados dos segundos de lo que dijo Yoh, una gran ventisca luminosa cegó a Hana por otros cuatro segundos.

-Listo, ¿Ves lo fácil que es hijo?-

-¿De que hablas si no hiciste na…- antes de que Hana continuara vio como los quince puntos tan alejados uno del otro que su madre había marcado estaban destruidos totalmente, aun mas fue su sorpresa al ver que su padre poseía una posesión de mas de diez metros.

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamó Hana con sus ojos muy abiertos- ¿Pero cuanto poder espiritual usaste?, debes estar agotado-

-Jiji. La verdad, para nada Hana-

-¿Pero como lograste esto? - Hana estaba impresionado, realmente un hombre tan perezoso como su padre podía realizar esa posesión, nunca creyó de verdad que fuese un guerrero elemental, pero eso lo había dejado sin palabras y sin duda de ello.

-Bueno, tantos años de entrenar con tu madre debían servir de algo, jiji- dejó escapar otra de sus risas pero esta vez Hana no se molestó – Te ayudare con esto, Amidamaru ve con el de nuevo por favor-

-Como ordene amo Yoh- dijo el espíritu abandonando su antigua arma y regresando al lado del Asakura menor.

- La posesión no tarda demasiado en realizarse hijo, así que no esperes a que se complete y muévete a los objetivos mientras la realices, Amidamaru es rápido y el hará todo, además cuando ataques no rectifiques que hallas hecho daño, con tu arma y considerando el poder espiritual que tienes será suficiente con un golpe- explicaba Yoh a su hijo quien parecía estar muy atento, de verdad era extraño pues el nunca hacia esto, ni en la escuela u otro lugar, pero al ver a su padre hacer eso, en el había despertado un interés increíble.

Tras unas horas de seguir las indicaciones de su padre, lo cual le había parecido muy gratificante porque a diferencia de su madre, el era amable explicándole, cuando cometía un error el le ayudaba a mejorarlo, Hana comenzaba a ser mejor en todos los aspectos de un shaman.

-Excelente Hana, nueve segundos, lo estás haciendo muy bien- Yoh elogiaba a su hijo quien ya parecía mejorar en lo que hacía.

-Ahh, ahh, pero tu lo lograste en menos, debo hacerlo yo también- dijo jadeando y empuñando su arma de nuevo dispuesto a seguir entrenando, pero sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien hijo, mejoraste e hiciste lo que Anna te pidió, ya puedes descansar-

-Pero…-Hana se volteo a mirarlo.

-Además, tu espíritu también debe querer descansar, Amidamaru puedes retirarte ya, muchas gracias-

-Como usted diga amo Yoh, señorito Hana realmente es usted muy fuerte, además de su padre, nunca nadie había aprovechado mi espíritu tanto, lo felicito- dijo el espíritu antes de esfumarse.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es suficiente?- pregunto Hana a su padre.

-Claro, mira a tu madre, ella parece estar muy feliz – dijo apuntando en dirección a la pensión donde Anna estaba parada cruzada de brazos, pero había algo mas, algo que le dio una gran gratificación a ambos hombres y era que ella mostraba esa sonrisa tan poco común, es mas, esa sonrisa parecía sincera.

-Bien hecho hijo- dijo cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír- la cena estará lista en unos minutos así que vengan pronto, y tu Yoh, la próxima vez deja que el haga mas cosas por si solo- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Nunca está satisfecha con nada ¿verdad?- bromeó Hana sonriendo y sentándose de lo cansado que estaba.

-Jiji, dímelo a mi, pero no te preocupes, yo entrené desde niño con ella y solo he muerto dos veces hijo, jiji- Yoh bromeó también sentándose al lado de su hijo quien reía como pocas veces lo hacia por lo que había dicho su padre.

Yoh miro a su hijo reír, no veía esa escena desde que lo había tenido en sus brazos de bebé, se alegró mucho al ver ese niño que a pesar de lo distantes que podían ser, el amaba con toda su alma.

El líder de la familia Asakura poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su sonriente hijo, el se volteó a mirarlo sonrojado, ambos sabían que Hana quería mantener la mayor distancia posible con ellos, pero ahora parecía no quejarse.

-Quería verte sonreír de nuevo desde hace mucho tiempo hijo- exclamó el mayor acariciando el pómulo del rubio.

Hana estaba apenado, pero no enojado como antes lo habría estado, eso que sentía, era casi igual a lo que había sentido con su madre la noche anterior, pero eso era algo diferente, y al parecer, agradable.

Un silenció invadió el lugar donde padre e hijo se encontraban sentados, hasta que el niño decidió romperlo.

-Mu…muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto…padre-dijo intentando sonar respetuoso, no era su fuerte pero en verdad estaba agradecido con el.

-Jiji, Hana no tienes que usar esa formalidad conmigo, llámame como gustes, tampoco me importa que me llames hippie tonto- le respondió sonriente.

El Asakura menor asintió tímidamente, luego de eso padre e hijo caminaron a la pensión, el resto de la noche fue totalmente normal hasta la hora de dormir.

* * *

Hana se disponía a dormir luego de haber salido de las aguas termales, se dirigía a su habitación pero se encontró con su madre, ahora todos dormían, excepto ella quien estaba viendo televisión, al parecer no tenia sueño.

Hana pensó por un momento, pero era obvio que por más que quisiera su madre no iría a su cuarto de nuevo. A menos que…"Me enferme de nuevo"- pensó el.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue estúpido, pero algo de su padre tenia que haber heredado, si bien pudo ser el eterno amor por Anna, pero no era consiente de esto, en cambio fue una idea bastante ingenua.

Su resfriado fue reciente así que aun seguía algo vulnerable al frio, tomó un balde de agua y lo llenó con hielo para que se pusiera helado.

-"¿Por qué hago esto?" – pensó antes de sumergir su cabeza en el agua helada aguantando todo lo que pudiera.

Luego de que sintió que su cabeza y pecho estaban bastante fríos también se sintió mareado y con dolor de cabeza, por si fuese poco tomó un poco de pimienta de la cocina y la aspiró, a los pocos segundos comenzó a estornudar y su nariz quedo roja al igual que sus mejillas.

-Achu, Achu- estornudaba Hana acercándose donde Anna.

Hana, ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?- pregunto Anna percatándose de la presencia y el estado de su hijo.

-No, no es nada mamá-se sentó cerca de ella- es solo que estoy algo cansado… arg…- al tiempo de decir eso tosió bastante fuerte mostrándole a su madre que no estaba tan bien como decía.

-No puede ser, ve a tu cuarto y abrígate bien, preparare un té- dijo levantándose y en dirección a la cocina.

Hana obedeció y fue a su habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, era obvio que ahora estaba resfriado de nuevo pero poco le importaba, había conseguido lo que quería.

Anna entró con una tasa de té en sus manos y encontró a Hana temblando de frio, el no fingía, ya que realmente se había mojado con agua helada, se acercó al futón donde estaba, mientras se arrodillaba un poco, se veía tan indefenso que no podía evitar querer cuidarlo, tal vez para siempre.

-Hana, Hana, levántate- dijo Anna sacudiendo un poco a su hijo.

-Ahh, perdóname madre, estoy muy débil y no puedo levantarme, lamento que tengas que ocuparte de mi- dijo abriendo un poco los ojos y ablando suavemente.

Anna no respondió, desde que había llegado a la pensión su orgullo no le permitía acercarse a Hana y decirle todo lo que quería, que fuera mas que un simple "Tuvimos que irnos y tu lo debes entender", pero ahora tenia una excusa, y aunque no lo demostrara, le rompía el corazón ver a su hijo así, en especial que el pensara que para ella era una molestia atenderlo.

-Eres mi único hijo Hana- dijo sonriendo un poco y ayudando a su hijo a levantarlo tomándolo de la espalda.

Hana aprovecho esto y con su excusa de debilidad se recostó sobre el regazo de su madre, de nuevo percibió ese agradable olor, mientras sentía los largos cabellos rubios de su madre sobre su rostro.

Anna no protestó, entendía que el estuviera enfermo y con delicadeza acercó la taza de té a los labios de Hana –Abre la boca hijo- le pidió ella a lo que Hana accedió y bebió el té de un solo trago.

-Tengo mucho frio- exclamó Hana cerrando los ojos fuertemente y tomando la mano de su madre para calentarse.

Anna no lo pensó dos veces y se introdujo en el futón de su hijo sin dejar de soltarlo, ahora lo abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

No pudo evitar recordar momentos del pasado en que lo había cargado así, habían pasado muchos años desde que lo había podido abrazar y consentir, recordó su rostro de bebé, pensando en todo el tiempo que no lo pudo tener cerca y verlo crecer para convertirse en ese apuesto jovencito que era ahora, pensando eso derramó una pequeña lagrima por aquellos nostálgicos recuerdos, su lagrima calló en la frente de su hijo a quien miraba fijamente sonriendo.

-Hana…- dijo ella antes de besar la mejilla del rubio.

-Mamá, ¿Estas llorando… es por mi culpa?- preguntó el abriendo un poco los ojos.

Ella guardó silencio, de pronto sintió la mano de su hijo limpiar el recorrido de su lagrima mientras el comenzaba a sonreírle también – No Hana… tu solo me das alegría hijo… no hables mas, solo duérmete- respondió ella antes de besar la mejilla de su hijo de nuevo.

Hana amplió su sonrisa al sentir eso, ni con las muestras de afecto de Tamao, o cualquier muestra de afecto que le diera Alumi podría haberse sentido mejor.

El se aferró mas a su madre abrazándola también- Tu… me haces sentir muy bien mamá… lamento ser tan mal hijo…- le dedico una mirada casi suplicante.

-No eres un mal hijo Hana- respondió ella acariciando el rostro del menor.

Ambos durmieron abrazados, Hana nunca pensó sentir aquella grata sensación, estar ahí con su madre, recibiendo el amor y cariño tan cálido que durante tantos años le hizo falta, era lo mejor que sintió alguna vez, no quería separarse de Anna, se sentía seguro y cómodo en los brazos de la mujer que le había dado la vida, y aunque a veces fuera muy estricta con el, ahora sabía lo que sentía, era amor, amor de familia que nuca podría ser igualado por nada, a su prometida, era obvio que a pesar de que la tratara mal, el sentía mas que una amistad por ella ya que compartían un buen vinculo, pero el amor de su madre, era algo único.

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche, aun estaba oscuro y el se encontraba en brazos de la persona que se había dado cuenta que amaba, se aferró mas a la rubia.

-Annita… ¿Estas aquí?- dijo Yoh entrando al cuarto de su hijo.

Una gran felicidad lo invadió al ver esa escena, las personas que mas amaba en el mundo estaban juntas, al parecer algo había sucedido para que estuvieran así, se acercó a su familia muy cautelosamente.

"Maldición, tenias que entrar ahora papá, no nos interrumpas"- pensó Hana ante la posibilidad de separarse de Anna.

Pero todo esto cambió, al sentir que su padre se introducía también en el futón abrazándolo por la espalda y alcanzando a tocar los hombros de Anna con sus manos.

-Papá –susurró el menor.

-Silencio Hana, no quieres despertar a tu madre- le susurró a su hijo al oído sin dejar de abrazarlos a ambos.

"Es sorprendente… se siente mucho mejor así"- pensó el al sentir ahora la calidez de ambos, no creyó que hubiese una mayor felicidad que el amor de su madre, pero si lo había, era el amor de ambos padres.

-Papá… yo…yo…- intentaba hablar Hana pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Esta bien hijo, supongo que sé lo que quieres decir, pero no es necesario, solo debes saber que te amamos, te amamos en el pasado aunque no estuviéramos contigo, y siempre te amaremos- le decía Yoh a su hijo- entiendo que puedes estar enojado, y si tienes algún reclamo o algo porque quejarte mañana te escuchare y…-

-Descuida papá… todo estará bien- le dijo Hana a su padre intentando imitarlo.

-Jiji, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Hanita- le dijo Yoh muy feliz antes de besar su mejilla.

* * *

Los tres dormían muy placenteramente, Anna y Hana dormían abrazados mientras que Yoh los abrazaba a ambos, sin duda una escena dignad de ser fotografiada.

Yoh despertó y se sentó en el futón, miraba con ternura su familia, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido pero estaba muy feliz.

Segundos después Anna despertó, Yoh se acerco a ella y beso sus labios sin dejarla abrir los ojos, ella lo alcanzó a ver y sin decir nada lo correspondió.

-Buenos días Annita- saludó el al separarse.

-Buenos días Yoh- respondió ella mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

Ambos miraron a Hana quien a causa del sol y sonidos que ellos hicieron había despertado y con una tímida sonrisa sin mirarlos les dijo- Buenos días… papá… mamá...-dijo incorporándose al sentarse.

Ambos padres se sonrieron y acercaron sus rostros al de su hijo besándolo en cada mejilla.

-Buenos días hijo-dijeron ambos al ver al sonrojado Hana.

Yoh acaricio la mejilla de su hijo.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas hijo… no importa lo que pasó antes, solo lo que pase ahora, así que puedes preguntar lo que quieras y te responderemos-le dijo Yoh al rubio.

El miró a su padre al decir eso, luego volteo y vio a su mamá.

-Adelante Hana-le dijo ella asintiendo.

-Bueno…-comenzó el chico tímidamente- ¿de verdad morimos alguna vez en el medio oriente?-

-Es complicado… pero si, sin embargo con la ayuda del rey shaman o tu tío Hao, como quieras llamarlo, estamos aquí de nuevo- le respondió su padre.

-Jaja el tonto que esta rodeado de gatos nos ayudó, ya veo- dijo riendo al recordar a su tío- ¿Por qué… por que no me llevaron con ustedes?... ¿Acaso saben cuanto los extrañé todos estos años, saben acaso cuantas noches pasé imaginando que volvieran, tienen idea de lo que sentía al no poderlos ver nunca?- el menor comenzó a lagrimar un poco, pero recibió un tierno abrazo de su madre que lo calmó.

-Te llevamos, en el medio oriente y lo sabes, pero pasó eso… y tuvimos miedo, miedo de que te pasara algo de nuevo, preferíamos correr el riesgo de que vivieras molesto con nosotros a que te pasara algo hijo- Anna le habló a su hijo tiernamente mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Lo entiendo… lo entiendo mamá… perdóname- dijo antes de aferrarse a ella y llorar escondido en su pecho, liberando la tristeza que guardó tanto tiempo y que ahora seria remplazada por la alegría de tener a sus padres junto a el.

-No hijo, perdónanos tu, por demorarnos tanto- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

El se separó del regazo de su madre y la miró a los ojos, ambos sonreían mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas, el volteó y observó a su padre quien tenia un semblante muy alegre.

-¿Qué diablos haces tu ahí?- preguntó Hana desviando la mirada- ¿Acaso no vas a abrazarme también estúpido hippie?-

Yoh sonrió y sin pensarlo fue hacia su esposa e hijo y los abrazó con mucha fuerza, Hana quedo en medio de esa muestra de cariño.

Aun muy felices y como si algo en el universo los uniera, más que los lazos familiares, los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa- Los amo-

Hana por fin pudo recordar bien cual era ese olor que percibía antes, era el olor que de niño sentía al dormir todas las noches con sus padres, eso era lo que le faltaba en su vida, ese olor de su familia, el amor de sus padres.

* * *

**Agradezco mucho a quien lea este fic, algunos habrán notado que mi ortografía es… digamos que no muy buena jeje, pero eso es otro tema, recuerden que lo que mas importa son los reviews, aunque sea un simple "Me gustó", "No me gustó" o lo que sea, de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme.**


End file.
